


Waking Dreams - cover art

by jazzy2may



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Cover Art, Gen, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: art by jazzy2mayWaking Dreams story by Tobi_Black"In the ice, Steve was awake. He dreamed.He was not the only one to remember."





	Waking Dreams - cover art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tobi_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_Black/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Waking Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984809) by [Tobi_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_Black/pseuds/Tobi_Black). 
  * Inspired by [Waking Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984809) by [Tobi_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_Black/pseuds/Tobi_Black). 



 

 

art by jazzy2may

**Waking Dreams**

"In the ice, Steve was awake. He dreamed.He was not the only one to remember."

**story by Tobi_Black**


End file.
